Gomenasai
by michelita sama
Summary: a veces no solo basta con pedir perdon, que sientes? dolor dijo naruto, culpa dijo sasuke,solo los mire sin ningun sentimiento y no pude evitar decir ..!yo he vivido con los 2 acompañandolos de un infinito odio , creo que en eso los he superado .
1. Chapter 1

hola hola... soi michelita bien aqui les traigo la historia antes de que acabe el año este es un prologo del fic,

espero con esto, que se coman sus uñas y entren en crisis nerviosa jajaj no , no es cierto pero espero que les guste , como ya habia contado este fic ,lo contaran las kunoichis en flash black , sobre el porque de lo que ha sucedido a ellas y a konoha , mas informacion en mi profile ahi les cuento todo^^!!

aun no se si este fic va hacer narusaku o sasusaku haci que voten por fis u.u !!bueno aclarado todo !! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!.......

disclaimer: BUENO ESTA PARTE YA LA SABEN JEJE...naruto ni sus personajes son mios , son del autor masashi kishomoto , aunque este los quiera matar s todos ¬¬!

cambios de escena:///////////////////\\\\\\\\

pensamientos: pensamientos

************************************************************************************************************************************************

ahora todo es diferente , ya no mas niña debil, sumisa , ingenua, tonta , ya no!!!.... sakura escuche decir ..!! concentrate !! , debes de bloquear mi tecnica ...hai sensei. dije despues de recibir aquella tecnica ocular , y hundirme en ella para recordar , todo aquel dolor ..

************************************************FLASH BACK**************************************************************************

Debajo de el es donde me encontraba como tantas veces, no pude evitar que nuevas lagrimas me invadieran , pero estas eran diferentes no eran de amor ni de alegría eran de decepción … de aquella mirada que decía mas que mil palabras , yo sabia lo que quería decir una lista infinita , débil , cobarde, tonta , estúpida , llorona , ingenua.. si ingenua por creer otra ves , pero como poder volver a creer en el si solo una ingenua podía serlo , una ilusión si eso era lo que quería creer…. Creer que podía detenerlo ..pero el ya había cambiado…

Sasuke: vete sakura

Nooo dijo sakura ya estaba mas que furiosa , molesta , para esto había entrenado ,dejando mi alma y corazón en los campos de entrenamiento, ´por que ahora no podía detenerlo ,como tantas veces había detenido ataques ..solo que este ..no lo …vi

Sasuke se había volteado a mirarme , haberme con esos ojos, con una negrura absoluta sin decir nada ,solo a contemplar a su estorbo , ala débil y molesta kunohichi que años atrás se había librado o..no…sasuke??..pensó sakura

Detente alcance a decir …no podía creer verlo frente a mi a el, OTRA VEZ, pero todo es diferente

Detente o tendré que detenerte yo sasuke dijo sakura esta vez no retrocederé ante ti

Sasuke al escuchar esto demostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- sakura se que la Sanín y hokage te ha entrenado y tienes habilidades únicas y llegaras a sobre pasarla ..Pero dijo sasuke al darle la espalda : si me detienes…miro a sakura ….te matare dijo sasuke sin remordimiento ,sin sentimientos, sin nada

un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda , me quede fría, con miedo sin palabras , sasuke diciendo que matara no era algo nuevo años atrás al intentar traerlo ,nos había amenazado ,pero ahora…sentía su odio un odio que crecía a cada paso hacia la puerta blanca de la torre donde el consejo se reunía para determinar el camino de konoha, sabia que los ancianos querían entregar a naruto pero eso era algo que jamás haría laddie tsunade y por esa razón yo podría estar mas tranquila , pero lo que pasaba afuera de esa habitación era algo que no controlaba , y se me salía de las manos a cada segundo..lo sentía

sasuke ya había caminado bastante , hasta llegar ala puerta blanca del consejo me tense en solo sentir su chakra , lo intente detener de nuevo (ingenua) por favor sasuke dije detente ..Nunca me había sentido mas invisible que en ese momento era como si no hablara como si fuera muda…………… y fue entonces..Que

por que tendría que detenerme dijo sasuke con el sharigan activado cada ves que hablaba podía escuchar el odio que aumentaba en el con cada vez que pedía que se detuviera

dime sakura viste a tus padres morir, enfrente tuyo, tu hermano los mato?? Que la aldea en que creciste te engañara, te haz equivocado y arrepentido al mismo tiempo ? sabes lo que se siente? …no no lo sabes … ahora apártate.. que me estorbas

al escucharlo entendía un poco de su odio ,pero el aun no sabia que el era otra ficha ,otra ficha que estaba funcionando bien , y que podían mover con forme desearan , por que la verdad aun no había sido revelada ….

Pude ver el momento de su partida en mi mente mi llanto, su desprecio, mi ruegos porque se quedara .. el aquel niño de ojos azabaches que amaba el ,que era el único sobreviviente de su clan, que el  estuviera ….conmigo!!!(débil)

Cuando Salí de mis recuerdos sasuke ya había entrado ala habitación de la junta de consejo , me decidí entrar yo también , al pasar podría notar muchas caras de asombro mi sensei tenia una , pero no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba …

Sorprendidos ¿? Sasuke hablo con mucho odio no lo reconocía el ya no era sasuke, asi que por mas de 10 años la intachable nación del fuego me ha engañado y jugado con mi clan y familia…

De que hablas niñato se pudo escuchar en la habitación sin duda era tsunade sama

De que hablo?? De cómo la aldea de la hoja destruyo mi vida y como el consejo estuvo de acuerdo…………….. Bien.. Les devolveré el favor dijo sasuke

A que te refieres uchiha dijo hiashi sama que formaba parte del consejo como líder del clan hyuuga

A que…y activo el sharigan, konoha sufrirá lo que le hizo a mi clan dijo sasuke

Sasuke dijo kakashi hatake que había estado escuchando y observando todo ,alado de la hokage

Así que eres tu kakashi…dijo sasuke ..tu también me haz mentido igual que toda esta maldita aldea

No sasuke, estas equivocado .dijo el hatake

Equivocado'?? Dijo sasuke cargado de odio y sarcasmo

Ya basta grito tsunade, que al ver que todo aquello se hacia mayor ante sus ojos, sabia que el uchiha hablaba enserio y por lo que veía se había unido akatsuki y sabia que pein y otro akatsuki mas rondaban konoha.. y que no estaban solos al parecer habían 3 mas

Asi es dijo sasuke lo terminaremos ya…

Espera uchiha que es lo que querías para dejar konoha?? Dijo danzou que sabia desde un principio cual era la verdadera historia del clan uchiha y como había acabado

Denme a los ancianos del consejo mayor , a ti y a tsunade..Dijo sasuke

Al escuchar eso me tense sabia que si tsunade moría la aldea quedaría sola, y sin danzou akatsuki la destruiría y la aldea quedaría sin protección pensó sakura

MM. yo dijo danzou señalándose… uchiha tu hermano fue mi subordinado en la raíz fue mi mejor capitán , tu padre me había llamado para acompañar a itachi a su misión de espionaje ,el regreso antes y yo me había quedado el nación del agua, el duro 1 semana de espionaje y 3 días en regresar dijo danzou

Ten les tiro unos papeles ahí esta el reporte de infiltración fechas y duración de misión por ser rango A delty me enviaron a mi como veras yo llegue antes que itachi por 1 semana en la nación del agua como infiltrado en el pueblo no pude estar aquí cuando el consejo tomo la decisión respecto a tu clan y respeto ala ejecución de este yo llegue cuando tu hermano ya había asesinado al clan uchiha 3dias después dijo danzou veras que yo no tuve nada que ver en esto uchiha

Hmp! Tal ves , lo investigare danzou , mientras ancianos ..!! dijo sasuke mientras miraba ave ralos antiguos ancianos del consejo

Magekyu sharingan!! Dijo sasuke cayendo los 2 ancianos muertos al suelo y mirando a tsunade ..Sigues tu hokage dijo sasuke mirándola con las 3 aspas del sharigan activadas

No no lo podía permitir aquélla mujer hokage de la hoja era una madre para mi aquella persona que había podido ver lo que nadie mas, que me había ayudado hacerme una kunohichi y ninja medico de verdad, mas fuerte y segura

corrí lo mas rápido que daban mis pies , era impresionante como tsunade ya sabia todo esto y había formado su escuadrón asombra ,aquel que nadie había visto, que estaba oculto por la seguridad de tsunade , de konoha y de ellas.

En un segundo vi al escuadron sombra rodeando a tsunade sama ; ino yamanaka, Hinata hyuuga , Tenten , pero lo siguiente no me lo esperaba pein había entrado ala sala del consejo activando su rinnegan ,kakashi al ver esto activo el segundo sharigan contra el rinnegan , el objetivo de pein era matar a tsunade le estorbaba en sus planes , kakashi trato de enviar a a las kunoichis a otra dimensión ,pero con el rinnegan en proceso poco se podía hacer , pocos segundos después hubo una gran explosión ,al aclararse la sala después del humo se podía apreciar a kakashi sangrando del ojo derecho por la batalla ocular , a sasuke en la esquina con el sharigan activado , a pein desaparecido , danzou al parecer desmayado en el suelo quizás con contusión cerebral , y..yo???...yo que hago aquí me debí de haber ido junto el escuadrón de la hokage, lo cierto es que no pude llegar a tiempo ala hokage a si que yo me quede segundos después me desmaye y no supe nada mas hasta la noche del mismo día.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

bien hasta aqui el prologo , espero les guste y me comenten !! u.u

gracias eldruiwk , por tu review me ha ayudado mucho y lo tome muy encuenta como has de ver aqui , jeje^^!! espero que ahora si le entiendas .....fijate que lo lei y por andar el 31 a la carrera de vistate , arreglate y todo eso , pss lo puse como estaba en mi borrador en word , asi que dije chin.. la verdad si no se entendia bien lo que queria dar a saber .....

espero contar con tus review tambien mas adelante , y espero tambien aver ganado un amigo ^^!!....

pasando a otros temas heheheh...que tal se la pasaron ?? como recibieron el año??...espero de maravilla ...!!!

me despido cuidense ..saludos ..michelita


	2. EL PESAR DE KONOHA

Hola hola, bien preguntaran porque el mismo capitulo, bueno lo he limpiado de aquellos puntos excesivos que tenia y de algunos errores, el tercer capitulo se subirá el domingo 17 de enero, para todos aquellos que lo quieran leer XD!

Disclaimer: naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son obra de Mashashi Kishomoto.

Pensamientos_:_ _Pensamientos de personajes._

_Flash back: recuerdos del pasado_

* * *

Ya era noche en la barrera del sur, se podía ver un cielo sumamente hermoso algo que le trajo una sensación muy extraña al azabache, _recuerdos!_

Si era solo eso que le quedaba recuerdos, recuerdos de ella y no eran muy buenos o gratos o felices...no, no era nada de eso, eran recuerdos de ella atrás de el y el ignorándola y tratándola mal, si aquella molestia de infancia que lo hacia sentir estúpido al querer protegerla, y aclararle después todo que solo era un estorbo y que la había protegido por ser miembro de su equipo ._solo era eso?? Realmente la protegía por deber?_ pero que digo a mi eso no me importa .. Mmm si, si me importa aunque aun no se porque, _por que sakura?_

Por que ¿? Por que?, pooooooooooorr queeeeeee?. aquel grito en la barrera del sur había sido una señal de ataque de no haber sido que había activado su mangekyu sharingan para transportarse alas afueras de la nación del fuego…. Aquella furia que demostró, era realmente su estado, de cómo había dejado aquella** molestia.**

_Por favor, no lo hagas, detente sasuke es un error dijo sakura casi en un susurro_

_Al escuchar sasuke la palabra error se había enfurecido no podía contenerse, en un movimiento brusco la había tirado al suelo, la había golpeado, la había tirado, dejado sola como tantas veces, así la recordaba, aquella ultima vez que la vio_

Desesperación, impotencia, dolor, bruma, enojo, venganza, _culpa!! _Si era lo que mas lo atormentaba lo que mas le pesaba y sufría, porque solo el sabia por que había regresado realmente por que aquel día paro su sed de venganza, del porque ver lo que perdía le dolía, lo sufría, lo hería aun cuando todo lo quiso detener ya era tarde, pein había activado mas rápido de lo normas su técnica ocular, eso quería decir que…! Las mataría!... no pudo evitar ver aquel rostro en la pelirosa, aquel de miedo, dolor, y ver en su rostro aquellas lagrimas al correr a alcanzar a la hokage... Rayos...Tsk! Que había hecho! Es cierto que conoció el odio y la venganza, pero al parecer pesa mas la culpa!

* * *

Konoha no era lo que solía ser , si mirabas bien te darías cuenta de todo lo que había perdido , de todo lo que le faltaba , en la entrada se podía apreciar las puertas de maderas grandes e imponentes de siempre , al adentrarse mas se encontraban las calles de la aldea de konoha , parecía todo ser igual , los niños jugando ,los arboles floreciendo , shinobis llegando , en fin todo parecía normal o al menos eso es lo que intentaban a aparentar

-Anbu: sr hokage ha llegado un mensaje para usted de la aldea de la arena

-Mmm de la aldea de la arena has dicho?.. Dijo el hokage, esto no era algo que estaba en sus planes sabia que el kasakage de la aldea de la arena entablaba una rara amistad con el jichuuriki de 9 colas...Uzumaki naruto

- Así es ha llegado hace unos momentos genma me lo ha entregado dijo el Anbu

- bien te puedes retirar...! ESPERA ¡...Dijo el hokage, al parecer recordando algo

-Hai dijo el Anbu, mirando hacia el hokage, para saber que es lo que se le ofrecía

-donde se encuentra uzumaki naruto? Dijo el hokage con cierto interés por el uzumaki

-en la barrera del norte junto el escuadrón 5 señor dijo el Anbu , respondiéndole con cierta sorpresa, ya que la mayoría de la aldea sabia que el uzumaki y el uchiha después de su reciente , respuesta de quedarse en la aldea y después de haber pasado 1 año en la cárcel , no les caí del todo bien al nuevo hokage

-Hokage: bien. Puedes retirarte.

-Hai dijo el Anbu haciendo una reverencia, para después salir de la oficina del hokage

De las sombras salía, aquel ninja que yacía oculto en la misma sala que el actual hokage

-y bien así que eres "hokage" ahora danzou!! Dijo el ninja, al momento de salir de entre las sombras

-así es, creo que eso te lo debería de agradecer madara dijo danzou, con sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero mi agradecimiento seria completo, si te hubieras llevado contigo al niñato de fogaku

-Hmp!!, ni siquiera puedes con sasuke danzou? Dijo madara con suma gracia, si no puedes controlarlo a el, como quieres controlar al jichuuriki?

Este comentario no le hizo gracia a danzou quien le respondió con ironía.- ni tu pudiste mantenerlo en tus propios planes, ni a el ni a su padre fogaku uchiha dijo danzou quien se levantaba de su imponente silla de lord hokage, para acercarse hacia la ventana de su oficina a observar la aldea

Bien, no gano nada peleando, mejor a lo que vine, dijo madara, quisiera ver el libro bingo de konoha

Esto le tomo por sorprendido a danzou, que no se esperaba que el uchiha pidiera aquello.- y bien ¿? Dijo madara enfatizando la impaciencia en sus palabras,..

.-para que lo necesitas, madara? Dijo danzou, con suma cautela de no hacer expresar su sorpresa ante la petición.

- sabes que no me fio de la aldea de la hoja y menos ahora que te tiene a ti de hokage, quiero ver si aquellas kunoichis fueron anotadas en aquel libro y puestos sus nombres, para las listas Anbu de asesinato a sombra.

.-bien, pero aquellas kunoichis, solo son estorbos no veo la razón, de prevenirnos de ellas, es obvio que están muertas después de aquel ataque, pero para tu satisfacción, aquí tienes el informe que será anexado al libro después de ser firmado por el consejo. - dijo danzou sacando de su gaveta de escritorio, aquel informe.

.- bien revisemos dijo madara. Leyendo el documento en sus manos

**Laddie tsunade edad 40 años ex hokage de la aldea de la hoja (konoha) muerta en batalla, sepultada en las afueras de la nación del fuego asesinada por un grupo de enemigos de la nación llamados akatsuki mencionados en el libro bingo. Status: cerrado**

**Tenten: edad 17 años ex kunohichi de la aldea de la hoja secuestrada durante la guerra, punto defensivo: barrera del lado oeste, a cargo del escuadrón 4, muertos todos, status del caso: cerrado.**

**Hinata hyuuga: integrante del legendario clan hyuuga, ex miembro del escuadrón 8 "soporte y ayuda" desaparecida de la nación del fuego, ultimo punto vista: defensa de la barrera del norte de la aldea de konoha status: incompleto**

**Ino yamanaka: ex ninja e integrante, clan yamanaka, miembro del escuadrón 9 "espionaje e infiltración "punto defensivo: zona roja, terreno enemigo, acusada de la muerte de akimichi chouji status: culpable, muerto en batalla**

**Temari no sabaku : edad 17 años integrante de la familia no sabaku hermana del señor kasakage de la aldea de la arena sugakure capitana del escuadrón 6 "defensa y exterminio" punto defensivo: lado sur de la barrera del este .. Asunto de caso: suicidio muerte por voluntad propia status: cerrado**

**Sakura haruno: edad 17 años medico ninja de la aldea de la hoja, subordinada de la Sanín laddie tsunade ex hokage de la nación del fuego ex capitana del escuadrón 7 "medico y defensa" punto de defensa: barrera del norte, ex kunohichi por decisión propia: exiliada de konoha, miembro del libro bingo de konoha rango "s" status: en progreso**

¡Hmp! Muy bien danzou, así que siempre estuvieron en batalla dijo madara, con cierta suspicacia.

- hai, si aquellas mocosas no hubieran entrado, todo seria mas fácil, suerte que hatake se desmayo tiempo después de aquel accidente, el hubiera representado un gran peligro si se hubiera acordado de lo sucedido, aunque explicar el porque de su ausencia de cada una ha sido mas que tormentosa, aunque no se realmente que haya pasado con haruno, aunque algo me dice que tiene el sello del clan uchiha en esto dijo danzou, mirando a madara y reflexionando sobre lo dicho.

Madara al ver esto, solo esbozo una sonrisa, - no te incumbe dijo madara, antes de irse en una bola de humo.

¡Hmp! ya lo sabré madara, lo hare dijo danzou, analizando lo dicho por madara, sabia que algo debía estar pasando con aquellas kunoichis, de no haber nada, el no hubiera pedido aquel informe.- bien madara yo también tengo mis propios planes finalizo danzou.

* * *

Aquella postura seria y un semblante tranquilo, es lo que conservaba consigo, una noche llena de estrellas y una calma indescifrable, esperando el momento de batalla, el momento de proteger lo que le quedaba, sabia que esto no lo hacia del todo feliz, pero después de lo que sucedió la culpa y las imágenes de aquel día lo atormentaban enormemente, y esto era lo único que podía hacer para dejar de pensar y recordar aquel día en el que había perdido todo

-Anbu: capitán la zona norte esta controlada y la barrera del sur ha sido evacuada y el escuadrón 6 se ha retirado ya.

-Capitán: bien retírense

-Anbu: hai

El escuadrón 5 al percatarse de su capitán seguía en la posición de apoyo se preguntaron si volvería hacer lo mismo que…………

-Capitán se quedara aquí otra ves? Por que no viene con nosotros? Quiere comer? Tiene sueño? dijo aquel Anbu, con tono de preocupación

El capitán al verse atacado con tantas preguntas se pregunto mentalmente por que le había tocado tal grupo

-mm haber como que otra vez? no me estarán espiando dijo el capitán con sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, pero ya por aquella mascara no podía denotarse

-Anbu! No, no para nada! Capitán

-Capitán: disculpen?

-ESCUADRON 5: que digamos...NO CAPITAN UZUMAKI!!

-Capitán: bien pueden retirarse escuadrón 5

-Anbu: hai

El capitán uzumaki al percatarse que ciertos shinobis no estarían contentos solo así, llamo al anbu mas imperativo de su escuadrón que en cierto modo le recordaba a el .cuando era el equipo 7

¡Konohamaru por cierto cuando me espíen supriman mas su chakra! ¡Se nota a kilómetros de aquí! dijo el uzumaki, con cierta picardía, ya que todas aquellas noches donde su escuadrón lo vigilaba, ciertamente aquel capitán siempre se daba cuenta.

Konohamaru: hai naruto…O.O" De repente sintió un chakra maligno que detectaba peligro y de repente se detuvo, mejor dicho se congelo _( tsk! Rayos al jefe no le gusta que lo llamen por su nombre ¿que hago? ¿Salgo huyendo? O ¿me corrijo y me disculpo? Hahaha mierda estoy muerto y ni me pude despedir de hanabi, .Adiós mundo cruel….)_

_Capitán: konohamaru ¡!_

_Capitán: ¿konohamaru o,O?_

_Pero konohamaru no dejaba de pensar en mil y una formas de tortura agonizante y dolorosa que le dará su capitán .Hasta que sintió de nuevo el peligro y levanto la mirada hubiera jurado ver al mismísimo kyuubi encarnada en naruto y ahí entendió que estaba mas que muerto! _

-¡ca...ca ¡HAHAHA lo siento capitán uzumaki le traeré ramen todos los días se lo prometo dijo konohamaru. Sabia que algo que realmente lo hacia feliz en lo poco que le quedaba era el ramen de ichiruka, Pero el no contaba con que el naruto que veneraba el ramen se había ido junto muchas cosas mas que el amaba

-Naruto: vete, konohamaru

Al ver konohamaru la reacción de su sensei y capitán no dudo en marcharse y solo decir un… ¡**hai capitán uzumaki! **

Así es naruto uzumaki era capitán anbu del escuadrón numero 5 de konoha, servía y guardaba protección aun hokage que no le agradaba del todo pero que era el juramento que ha llevado toda su vida… por un momento recordó aquellos días donde el equipo 7 se presentaba a kakashi y decía lo que le gustaba y disgustaba, aquella frase que siempre gritaba para alentarse así mismo por que sabia que nadie mas llegaría a decírsela

(_yo seré hokage algún día por que este es mi camino ninja de veras ¡! Dattebayo!!!)_

Aquellos tiempos era tan feliz tenia a sakura , a su sensei , que aunque seguía vivo no lo veía muy a menudo ya que el lideraba su propio escuadrón , sasuke había cambiado pero seguía siendo su mejor amigo , que a sorpresa de todos había regresado a konoha en medio de esa gran batalla que se desataba en la aldea , cuando había llegado pein por mi logrando llevarse una gran parte de konoha consigo y, dejando ala hoja sin hokage, sin capitán de medicina, de batalla, de espionaje, de apoyo e infiltración, aquel día se había perdido mucho, pero también había recuperado , regreso el hijo perdido de konoha, aquel shinobi que se fue por anhelo de mas poder para su venganza ,si bien fue por culpa que regreso por ver todo aquello que se fue arrebatado, por sentirse culpable no lo se reprocho ya que yo sigo aquí por el dolor que me causa pensar en que alguien mas se vaya y yo no este ahí para el , que le falle , ¡_como le falle a ella !.. _Se que sasuke siente igual, ¡La culpa! Y no se lo niego yo no se quien de los 2 carga mas peso sobre su alma si el que llevaba en el la culpa o yo que llevo conmigo el ¡dolor¡ Al parecer el destino nos volvía a jugar mal es como si se nos tratara de competir todo el tiempo ...Como en aquellos días en que competíamos por ser el mas fuerte, aunque aun lo seguimos haciendo es divertido ver a sasuke molestar y pelear conmigo , pero solo que …algo cambio…no solo éramos sasuke y yo .._ ¡Éramos 3! ! Un equipo ¡! Uno solo...! _tsk! Eso era mi dolor, éramos uno solo. Un equipo, amigos y yo, debí de estar ahí, perdóname……..sakura

* * *

Esa cueva llena de oscuridad era lo único que tenia en ese momento, caminaba y caminaba sin dejar de sentir en mis pies esa humedad que tantas veces había conocido, me adentro mas al pasar el tiempo, mi vista se perfeccionaba en esa negrura interminable, me recuesto en una roca que conozco, he tenido tiempo de encontrarme en ella infinidad de veces.

Tenten ?escucho decir, aquella voz tímida ruborizada, en mi mente aparecia la imagen de aquella timida kunoichi.

- hai, soy yo Hinata dije tranquilamente al conocer ala portadora de aquella voz.

La verdad es que desde que fuimos enviadas, mejor dicho salvadas por kakashi, permanecíamos juntas las 4 ,era extraño, porque nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntas ,como hasta ahora, lo cierto era que , ino, Hinata, tsunade y yo , al a ver caído en aquellas tierras lejanas de konoha, había sido todo un error, el estar vivas el mayor de sus problemas, sabíamos que si nos encontraban nos matarían, así que nos habíamos refugiado en una cueva que misteriosamente por dentro era mas grande de lo que se pensaba, con la vista de Hinata había sido todo mas fácil para encontrar aquella , claro , antes de que cada una, tuviera aquellos efectos, se pudiera decir problemas, bueno así parecía en aquel entonces….ya que el que, Hinata despertara su segunda vista, e ino tuviera el don de absorber vida y chakra con solo tocarlo , y Tenten tuviera el oído mas desarrollado que cualquier murciélago, aunque no todo era tan grato o se podría sacar provecho, tsunade moría…..

* * *

Aquí los agradecimientos, aparte de aclarar ciertos puntos ,he puesto lo que esta pasando en konoha e iniciado la trama con las kunoichis para que empiecen a saber que es lo que paso..

El próximo capitulo: "EL PESAR DE LAS KUNOICHIS."

Bien aclarado eso hahaha oigan los review ayudan, además que los que son lindos se sienten súper jejejeXD

RISAMAKBRA: hahaha wow como me he reído con tu titulo de tu review… además que me haz animado bastante asa que aquí esta el capitulo para ti ..Espero te haya gustado XD… gracias y espero contar nuevamente con tu opinión U.U!!

ELDRUIWK: gracias por aquel comentario me ha ayudado bastante, y este capitulo lo he corregido, por aquellas cosas de puntos, comas y cositas técnicas, e igual me la pase con uvas jeje XD!!

HYAL: Hola linda, si estas leyendo esto es por que si pasaste a revisar XD jeje bien espero tu opinión u. u Saludos! .

!saludos a todos¡


End file.
